poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Sapphire
for the first time.]] Star Sapphire (real name Carol Ferris) is a member of the Violet Lantern Corps and the love interest and later wife of Hal Jordan. Goals *Protect, defend, and fight for Hal Jordan (succeeded) *Be with Hal Jordan (succeeded) *Help Mac, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. defeat Nadakhan and Mandilok and save Ninjago (succeeded) *Rescue Faith (succeeded) *Help Mac overcome his past as the Quiet One (succeeded) *Save Hal Jordan (succeeded) *Prevent Darth Thanaton from ruling the Earth (succeeded) *Help Mac find the truth of his long-lost sister (succeeded) *Stop Darkseid from getting all six Infinity Stones (failed) *Help undo the damage Darkseid created (succeeded) *Marry Hal Jordan (succeeded) *Defeat General Venjix (succeeded) Quotes *Mac, listen, I'm sorry about your father and your brother. Relationships Hal Jordan Carol Ferris is Hal Jordan's love interest. They were later married. Princess Harumi Star Sapphire is impressed with Harumi's sword-throwing techniques. Faith Star Sapphire is a common friend with Faith. Toxica Star Sapphire is impressed with Toxica's magical staff. Wesley Collins Star Sapphire is a friend of Wes. Lloyd Garmadon Star Sapphire is impressed with Lloyd's Energy power. Kai Trivia *Star Sapphire will make her first appearance in My Little Pony Ninjago: Resurrection. *Star Sapphire will return in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *She will face Trakeena in Transmission: Impossible. *Star Sapphire will face off Gorog in The End of the Power Rangers: Part I. *Star Sapphire is very intelligent, cunning, and wise. *She will be held for ransom by Divatox in Mac Grimborn and the Infinity War. *She will be captured by Dark Specter in Descending Shadows. *She will confront Grogar in Grogar Lives. *Star Sapphire will appear in Justice League: Infinity War and Justice League: Endgame. *She will now face Constance Nebbercracker in Constance Nebbercracker's Revenge. *She will help Mac defeat Olympius in Mac the Gold Ranger. *Star Sapphire will be possessed by a demon along with Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman in The Vengeance of Lord Zedd. Gallery Star_Sapphire_2nd_look.png|Star Sapphire's blast bolts. C8449a73a79680d50026f16295953d48--bruce-timm-star-sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire feeling the side effect of Trakeena's spell. 11365886045_be004f45ea_b.jpg|Star Sapphire looking for Mac. 45c67fbdf4ef242167c39e666084d39f--superhero-nails-star-sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire facing Frax. 6fc264029ed10dc939bd2d30384a3870.png| Star Sapphire confronting Goldar. 33f276b81dbfa72c7236c62755fad683.png|Star Sapphire's pose. 16361972387_cd6384049e_b.jpg|Star Sapphire's blast. Star_Sapphire_(Cartoons)_004.jpg|Star Sapphire's laser blast. Star_Sapphire_(Cartoons)_002.jpg|Star Sapphire powers up. Star_Sapphire_(Cartoons)_003.jpg|Star Sapphire knocked out cold. E981d4f0a14850a2f5b4381081d6c577.png|Star Sapphire's background. Star-sapphire-justice-league-33.jpg|Star Sapphire's smile. DCAU_Carol_Ferris.png|Star Sapphire blasting in the air. Star_Sapphire_JLU.jpg|Star Sapphire blasting from above. Star_Sapphire_JLU_1.jpg|Star Sapphire's blast from the skies. Star_Sapphire_JL.jpg|Star Sapphire flying. C6c23fb3dd567614f8ac8dbdc3bd699c.png|Star Sapphire's heroic pose. Big_1523698718_image.jpg|Star Sapphire ready to fight Nadakhan. 714f55b6eef731b5a26e21f788f0f8ce.jpg|Star Sapphire blasting Mandilok. 11365923336_62fd5e9b90_b.jpg|Star Sapphire unconscious. ADCU_06.jpg|Star Sapphire's laser fire. ADCU_08.jpg|Star Sapphire's anger. D954739b634ee0d54601f787d83fea1e--star-sapphire-green-lanterns.jpg|Star Sapphire facing Nukus. 54816d09834ff4815fff21fc3c1ff131.jpg|Star Sapphire blasting Scorpina. 15920419663_137fcf9e63.jpg|Star Sapphire flying in space. 11365925606_a6f474c78f.jpg|Star Sapphire battling Vypra. 0102fd4f60ff83f17f729e3c1234629e--star-sapphire-corp.jpg|Star Sapphire shooting her laser at Hexuba. IMG_20190418_180814.jpg|Star Sapphire confronting Deviot. 3881bff39957a7b9f2f76e3ef8c549a4.jpg|Star Sapphire stopping Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. Justice-league-unlimited-season-2-screenshot~2.jpg|Star Sapphire flying. 3797086-7056504859-Justi~2.jpg|Star Sapphire rescuing Faith. Star_Sapphire_JLU.png| Star Sapphire tortured. Category:Females Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Demon Victims Category:Possessed Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies Category:Pythor P. Chumsworth's Adventures Allies Category:IG-88's Adventures Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures Allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Rarity's Family Category:Honorary members for the Hillhurst Militia Category:Love Interest Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Wives Category:Pawn of a Villain Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew